Inkjet printing devices use a printing fluid such as an ink to print text, graphics, and images onto a print media. Inkjet printers may use print bars which eject the printing fluid onto a print medium such as paper. Each print bar has a number of printheads that each includes a number of nozzles. Each nozzle has an orifice through which the drops of the printing fluid are fired. The ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms such as thermal printhead technology or piezoelectric technology.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.